Previous liquid supply devices that supply liquid to a liquid jetting head included in a liquid jetting device are known (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The previous liquid supply devices have: a liquid storage chamber that stores liquid; an atmospheric communication channel that make the liquid storage chamber and the atmosphere communicate with each other; and an air storage chamber partitioned by a partition wall in a middle of the atmospheric communication channel.
An example of the liquid jetting devices that jet liquid is an inkjet printer. As the inkjet printer, there is a so-called serial inkjet printer that includes a recording head serving as a liquid jetting part that jets ink being an example of the liquid, and includes a carriage being movable in a predetermined direction. In addition, types of the inkjet printer include an inkjet printer in which an ink storage container for storing ink is mounted in the carriage, and an inkjet printer in which the ink storage container is included in the outside of the carriage. In the inkjet printer in which the ink storage container is included in the outside of the carriage, the ink storage container and the carriage (recording head) are connected by a tube for ink supply.
For example, Patent Literature 3 discloses a configuration in which an ink storage container (tank unit) is included in a side surface of a device body, and ink is supplied to a liquid jetting head via a tube for ink supply.